captainwarbonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Voodoo Doll
DefinitionEdit The Voodoo Doll is the third received weapon in the game and first voodoo object. A voodoo doll is attuned to either a friend or foe by touching it to the target(s). A voodoo doll is not prohibited by the Pirate's Code. Level Up!Edit http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Level_UpLeveling up your voodoo doll adds +4 HP, +6 Voodoo Obtaining the DollEdit At Notoriety Level 5, the pirate receives a quest to visit Tia Dalma on Cuba in the Panito River. She will send the player on theVoodoo Doll Quests. They will be required to perform quests to find the components of the doll, then to power it up. Other, more powerful, dolls can be purchased from a Gypsy - once the pirate reaches higher skill levels. Quests for even more powerful dolls will be offered as the pirate's skill increases (See Below) and the pirate can often pick up a doll from found Loot. There are 4 different types of dolls. The first kind is the basic, crude Voodoo Doll, including the original dolls (Straw, Cotton, etc). There are also Bane Dolls (attack dolls) which use dark energy like Dark Staves, Mojo Dolls(protection dolls) which use warding energy like Warding Staves, and Spirit Dolls (healing dolls) which use spirit energy like Nature Staves. UseEdit To use the doll, you must first attune a target. Attuning means to basically touch them with it like you would with a sword. Either press CTRL or click the left-mouse button. It doesn't hurt them, but it makes them connected with the voodoo doll. A swirl of black will appear under your attuned target's feet. The attuned targets and their health levels will also appear on the right. You can also use attune to check how much health the person has. Attunement can be broken if you get too far from the target, are hit by certain attacks, teleport, or by putting the doll away. You may also click on the target's name in your attuned list to drop them. The advantage of the doll lies in the fact that a pirate can attune, then move away from the target to avoid attacks. Voodoo effects will be spread among multiple targets, reducing the effects to each. Healing only affects allies, and harmful hexes only affect enemies. But, you can have a mixture of friend and foe attuned at once. Each use of the doll, harm or heal, will provide Reputation for the pirate. Once reputation reaches the maximum for the pirate's doll skill level, the pirate receives a Skill Point, which can purchase new abilities or increase the power of the abilities they have. Types of DollsEdit *There are no Legendary Voodoo Dolls 'Doll Skills' Edit ''Hex Skills'' Edit ''Passive Skills''Edit These skills are automatic and always in effect. They cost nothing to use. Bane Dolls; Revenant Doll. Mojo Dolls; Taboo Doll. Spirit Dolls; Occult Doll, Villainy Doll, Pirate Doll. Pages in category "Voodoo Doll" The following 92 pages are in this category, out of 92 total. Category: WeaponsAdd category *Follow * My Tools *Customize *